


Moving In

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, honeymoon phase, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Oisín moves in with Keryan.
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set WAAAAAAYYYYY in the future.  
> I just had written it out because it wouldn't leave me alone.

Keryan huffed heavily as they set down another box of Oisín’s things onto the floor. “How the hell do you manage to have all this stuff when your place looked so damn empty?” They yelled out down the hall to Oisín who was at the front door to their new place. They got a shrug in response before he disappeared back outside and instead Maxim came bounding into the house with a grin. “Hey!” They said happily, bracing themself in time for Maxim to run headfirst into their arms. 

“Kery!”Maxim chirped happily, nuzzling into them before pulling back to give them a grin. “I’m so glad you two finally did this.” He said quietly, glancing back towards the door to see if Oisín was nearby. “He needs to be around someone.”

Keryan snorted, rolling their eyes with a smile. “It took me so long to get him to do this though.”

“You two have been together for what, four years now?” Maxim raised an eyebrow, following the other back into the room to start helping them with unpacking. “How far have you guys gotten with unpacking?” When he got an unimpressed look from Keryan, he started laughing. “How far have YOU gotten with unpacking?”

“The bedroom has curtains up.” 

Maxim laughed harder, doubling over a bit before righting himself back up. “Okaaayyy, do you even have the bed set up?” Silence. Snorting, he shook his head. “You two are awful.”

“Oisín works odd hours and I’m pretty much busy until early mornings lately.” Keryan sighed, looking into the box they had opened to find out that this one should have gone into the office. Groaning, they lifted the box up just as Oisín came up behind them and took it instead. “Oh! Thanks!”

“I realized I gave you the wrong box.” Was all he said before disappearing again. 

Maxim grinned as he watched Oisín leave with the large box, glancing at Keryan who had a lovestruck look on their face. “Wow you two are so painful to watch.” 

Keryan’s face lit up and they were quick to cover their face in embarrassment. “Shut up shut up shut up!” They squeaked, ducking down to hide behind some boxes. They heard Maxim chuckle before hearing some boxes being moved around. “Thanks for the help by the way.” They stood back up after feeling their face finally cool off. 

“Of course! I’m always happy to help you guys out!” Maxim said as he rifled through a newly opened box, his tail swaying happily. “I’m just super happy you guys got the place and are finally fully together.”

Smiling, Keryan nodded and went over to him to start unpacking the box he had opened up. They started focusing on actually unpacking, small talk happening occasionally and before they even noticed, they had the entire living room set up. Maxim ended up leaving just before dinner with the excuse that he had a place to be even when Keryan tried getting him to stay for dinner as a thanks. He just told them they would owe him later which was fair enough.

As soon as the door was shut, Oisín pulled Keryan into his arms from behind and started pressing lazy kisses up and down their neck. 

Keryan was quick to go limp in his hold and started laughing softly. “You’re being oddly affectionate.” They murmured, tilting their head so Oisín could have more room to work with. All they got in return was a hum, making them laugh again. “I suppose we really haven’t seen each other often lately, have we?”

“No.” Oisín muttered, nibbling on the tip of Keryan’s ear gently. “You’re gone when I wake up and not home when I got to sleep.”

“I’m sorry.” Keryan whispered, leaning their head back to look up at Oisín with a sad smile. “You know I can-”

“I’m not going to ask you to quit your work just because I got a little lonely.” Oisín grumbled, frowning as he looked down at them. He pulled away a bit, startled when Keryan spun around and pulled him back into their arms. “Keryan?” 

Keryan stayed silent, nuzzling into Oisín’s chest with a soft sigh. “S’fine. I just missed you and being with you like this.”

Oisín couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips before he dipped down and pressed a kiss to the top of their head and tightened his arms around them. “Well we have some time today. You don’t have any jobs tonight do you?” He got a shake of the head in response and he hummed. “And I shut my phone off so we’ll be good.”

Keryan quickly looked up, smiling happily. “Really?” They got a little misty eyed at the thought and they quickly wiped at their eyes, punching Oisín in the arm when they heard him snort. “Shut up. We literally haven’t gotten to do anything together in such a long time.” They buried their face back into Oisín’s chest and let out a happy noise. “We aren’t cooking tonight are we?”

Laughing, Oisín shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’m tired from moving everything. Let’s just order.” He wiggled out of Keryan’s hold, ignoring the whine they gave him in return. “I want to shower. Then let’s order dinner.”

Whining, Keryan pouted but nodded. “Okaaaay.” They reluctantly let go of Oisín as the other started heading down the hall to their bathroom. 

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Oisín called out, tipping his head back to look back to search for Keryan. 

“Oh!” Keryan bounced in place before taking off after him down the hall to follow him into the bathroom. “Was all of that just a ploy to get me into the shower with you then?” They teased, throwing their shirt off onto the counter before going up behind Oisín and helped unzip the back of his shirt to slip it off his arms. They could feel the other’s shoulders shaking with laughter. “It was, wasn't it?” 

Oisín tipped his head back to look at Keryan with a sly smile. “What makes you think I would ever do that?”

“The fact that we haven’t had sex in like three weeks.” Keryan said immediately, raising their eyebrow at him with a grin. “And I know how you work. You try to be all coy and cute but I know your wily ways, O.” They hummed, dragging the other down to plant a kiss against his cheek before gently patting him to move so they could both finish undressing. “I’m all for some fun but not in the shower. I don’t feel like having either of us having to stitch the other up this week.”

As much as Oisín was loath to admit it, Keryan was right and they shouldn’t get too wound up while showering. They were both exhausted after all. But dammit Oisín was getting a little frustrated after only using his own hands for so long. He missed the other’s touch on his skin. Maybe he could get them to at least give in a little bit.

“Stop that.” Keryan scolded as they slipped into the shower with a laugh. “I can feel your intentions, Oisín. Knock it off. We have all night.” There was a groan in response before Oisín stepped in behind them and grabbed the shampoo, immediately aiming for Keryan’s head. They immediately tipped back into it, closing their eyes while they let the other wash them up. When hands started to drift a little lower with more purpose, they started laughing. “Oisín! You know, you used to yell at me for being insatiable. Now look at what’s going on right now!”

Oisín leaned into them and pressed his lips against Keryan’s neck gently. “Yeah yeah yeah. Sue me for being clingy because I haven’t seen my own partner in what feels like forever.” He grumbled, slipping his arms around their waist. “I won’t accost you in the shower don’t worry. Just...wanted to touch.”

“You can touch all you want when we are OUT of the shower!” Keryan spun around in his arms and grinned up at him. “Turn around. Lemme wash you up.”

“I’m literally a head taller than you.”

“Won’t stop me from trying. Now spin.”

It took a few moments of making sure Oisín didn’t knock anything over with his wings before they were situated and Keryan was able to wash the taller demon a bit easier. They took care of scrubbing at the base of Oisín’s wings and down them carefully, grinning when they got him to start purring and leaning into their hands. Maybe it really had been a while since they’d even had any sort of contact with each other. 

“There.” They murmured after a while, chuckling when Oisín startled and straightened up. “All done. Let’s order dinner.”

Oisín just nodded, shaking himself slightly to get rid of the excess water lodged in his feathers. “Pizza?” He asked as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towels to throw one at Keryan before starting on himself.

“Works for me!” Keryan chirped, catching the towel and carefully worked their hair and horns before dipping down to dry the rest of themself off. They came up behind Oisín and dragged a towel over his wings, grinning when it spooked the other who’s wings immediately flared out in response. “Sorry sorry!”

“You absolutely are not sorry in the slightest, Keryan!” Oisín quipped, obviously flustered when he turned around with a red face to face the other. He placed his palms on Keryan’s cheeks and smooshed them. “You are horrible.”

“And yet, you love me.” Keryan said, slightly muffled but was trying to smile with their cheeks mashed together. 

Oisín tried to stay angry but couldn’t stop himself from starting to laugh, dipping forward to place a kiss on Keryan’s forehead. “Mm, somehow I do.” He let go and grabbed their discarded clothes, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself as he made his way to their room. It was basically empty, their bed really being the only thing set up with their dresser sitting half empty in the corner. It would take some time before things got put together after all. So he tossed their clothes over into the corner that was quickly becoming The Corner for dirty clothes before he rifled through a box to find something decent for them to wear. 

“Just find whatever for me.” Keryan hummed, trailing behind him to rifle through a different box to see if they could find anything in that one. “We should have labeled these better than just ‘bedroom’ or ‘living room’.” They lamented, laughing when they pulled out what must have been the third blanket in the box. “How many blankets do we own?!

“Just for the bedroom? I think I counted ten last week.” Oisín hummed, pulling out some sleeping clothes finally before he went over to Keryan to give them theirs. “Here.” He handed them the clothing, turning back around to pull on his own. He heard the muffled laughter from the other and turned back around to find them absolutely drowning in what must have been Oisín’s sleep pants. Snorting, he went over to them and hiked the pants up further, making them laugh harder.

“Oisín! That isn’t helping me!” Keryan laughed, desperately grabbing at the other’s wrists to try and get him to stop pulling them up. “Get dressed!” They scolded, slapping the bare chest in front of him before resting their palm on it lightly. “Or well, I mean…”

“Food first you said.” Oisín hummed, pulling away to tug on his clothes finally. “Do you want me to find you a new pair of pants?”

“No, I can roll these up.” Keryan chirped, doing just as they said before hopping upright again to tug on their shirt. They watched Oisín struggle for a minute with his own shirt and they moved over to him to help him out. “Better?” Oisín just nodded, leaning into them again to plant a kiss to their cheek. As much of a ‘thanks’ as they were going to get from him. “Good. Let’s get that food ordered so we can eat like barely half of it and then fool around.”

Oisín snorted, rolling his eyes before nodding and tugging the other along back down to their living room. It was a weird thought, knowing the house wasn’t just HIS anymore. It was THEIRS. They had it together. A strange, giddy feeling welled up in his chest and he stopped suddenly, making Keryan run into his back.

“Oof, what’s up?” Keryan asked, trying to keep around him to see what made the other stop. “O?”

Oisín turned around quickly and cupped their face in his hands, kissing them deeply while holding them firmly against himself. Keryan let out a muffled sound against his lips before melting into it, their eyes sliding shut while arms looped around Oisín’s waist. Stepping forward, Oisín pushed Keryan against the wall and tried to get as close as he could to them, practically trying to meld them together. It wasn’t until he felt them tapping at his back that he pulled their faces apart.

“Oisín,” Keryan murmured, looking up at him with unfocused eyes. “Dinner.” They panted, blinking rapidly to try and come back to the world. They tried their hardest to appear disgruntled by the fact that the other kept distracting them from the original plan but couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when Oisín started working on their neck. “Babe,” They whined, arching a bit into him. “You promised.”

“Yeah yeah.” Oisín grumbled, merely resting against them now. He mumbled something into their neck, making them shiver before a questioning hum reverberated against his lips. “I love you.” He repeated, tensing up slightly when he felt Keryan’s breath hitch. Then the hands went up to his chest and pushed at him to get him to eye level. It looked like Keryan was ready to cry. “Should I have not said that?”

Keryan shook their head, smiling happily. “I’ve only heard you say that when you think I’m asleep.” They admitted, feeling tears prick at their eyes even more. “I love you too.”

“You-” Oisín sighed heavily, groaning in embarrassment. He wasn’t the best when it came to affection and he knew it but he had gotten loads better with Keryan in his life. “Asshole.”

Laughing, Keryan tugged him back down and kissed him deeply in return. “Mhm. Maybe food can wait?” And just like that, their stomach growled loudly and it made them blushed furiously. “Or maybe not.”

Oisín burst out laughing, burying his face into Keryan’s neck and shaking. Keryan started laughing with him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders to hold onto him tightly. “No, I think we should actually order now. Go sit down and put something on. I’ll get it ordered.” He whispered, finally letting go of the other who gave him one last kiss before bounding off into the living room. He heard the sound of them flopping onto the couch as he went into the kitchen to grab his phone to call the delivery in. He was walking back into the livingroom after calling and stopped in the doorway just to look at Keryan all curled up on the couch with a happy look on their face. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling softly at the scene. Something he never thought he’d ever have. He got caught staring and Keryan was quick to beckon him over onto the couch, quickly snuggling against his side once he was settled. 

They ate the entire meal and ended up falling asleep on the couch before the sun had fully set.

**Author's Note:**

> OH HI TWO NEW OCS YALL DONT KNOW PLEASE 
> 
> [GO HERE TO VIEW THEM](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WJZLUBR-I3FLzPDsvlWF2m2Zu_sEPLaSdG3Okf9b2OY/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
